The BGC Fan Made Wiki
Welcome to the The BGC Fan Made Wiki This is the place where you can write your fan-made seasons of Bad Girls Club, so it won't get deleted by anyone. Let's have fun! What is Bad Girls Club? Bad Girls Club (BGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen network in the United States.[1][2] The show focuses on the altercations and physical confrontations of seven highly aggressive, quarrelsome, and unruly women. Each of the women tend to have psychological and behavioral problems. Mischievously sexual and rascally moments are also captured among the women. All seven women have different backgrounds and personalities. They are introduced to the show based off their capacity to be a "charismatic, tough chick." The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside and outside of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. The Bad Girls Club airs in three nations besides the United States; on MTV Australia in that nation, RTL 5 in The Netherlands, and TV11 in Sweden, and as of May 2013 has not been licensed to a broadcaster in another nation for a local version of the series. The program has been negatively reviewed for the effect it may have on teenagers, and the negative attitudes and remarks of the cast members have caused outrage to some viewers. The format of the show has changed from early seasons. If a "Bad" Girl breaks a rule, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a new "Bad Girl". There have been 10 complete seasons of the Bad Girls Club, with the eleventh season airing this summer.[3] The fourth season had the highest ratings in the show's history, becoming its "breakthrough season".[4] There have been three spin-offs of the Bad Girls Club. One of them, Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too, where past cast members seek true love, has gained high ratings. Oxygen has also released a mobile game, comic strip and merchandise to promote the show. Of the 100 contestants, Kerry Harvick (of season one) was a successful country singer before the show.[5] Tanisha Thomas (of season two) later hosted Oxygen's OxygenLive! and the subsequent seasons of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Thomas, who has been dubbed the "godmother" to all contestants,[6] has her own television documentary entitled''Tanisha Gets Married. As of Season 8 she's also been the host of the ''Bad Girls Club reunion specials. ''BAD GIRL OF THE WEEK '''Shannon Sarich (BGC10) ' With an entrepreneurial outlook and a get ‘r done attitude, Shannon knows she can handle any “Bad Girl” who dares to cross her. A true mastermind and manipulator, she demands to be taken care of with the finer things in life and has been showered with diamonds, extravagant vehicles and plastic surgery. Known in ATL for making enemies, in the Battle she will be face-to-face with fellow “Bad Girl” Paula, who she despises most. If she wins, she wants to put the money towards her Anti-bullying campaign. 'FIGHT OF THE WEEK' PORTIA VS. NATALIE 'GIF OF THE WEEK' Nastasia (BGC7) Category:Browse